


Comfortably Cramped

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Humiliation kink, M/M, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cupboard under the stairs in Harry's new house is a lot more inviting to stay in when he has a promise of being rewarded afterwards.





	Comfortably Cramped

Harry curled up inside the cupboard, sighing as he pulled his sweater into his face. It smelled like Severus and some stained apple juice.

Daddy.

It was all Harry's idea, and Harry was the one to even chose punishments they would roleplay most of the time. He chose his oversized top and his tiny shorts. No shoes, as those would be uncomfortable for a long time, but his ankle socks were fine.

Biting his lower lip, Harry waited with baited breath as he heard footsteps creep towards the cupboard under the stairs.

The door opened, and Severus crouched wearing a polo shirt and slacks. Just like what Harry imagined his Daddy would wear.

Harry sat up slowly, trying to avoid banging his head, "Daddy, is my punishment over?"

Watching Harry carefully, Severus eventually backed away, "Yes, I believe you've learned your lesson, Harry."

Harry bounded from the cupboard, stretching his legs before scooting out of the way to let Severus close the door. "Are you going to kiss me now?"

Looking at the shy expression Harry portrayed, Severus moved in to ruffle Harry's hair. "Not at the moment. I'll do so once you're all comfortable in your bed."

The fake bedroom Harry used when he was age regressed was close to the one he shared with Severus. That way if Harry needed to, he could quickly go between rooms depending on his needs.

Harry hopped up the stairs, almost slipping on the last one. "Oops!" He giggled, rushing into the room he decorated with childish stickers that moved.

Severus was generally shocked that Harry had slammed the door behind him. He knocked on the door, not actually that impressed. "Harry, you will not play these games with Daddy."

With an agonizing slow creak, Harry peeked out at Severus. He almost kept playing that game, but Severus didn't look very pleased.

Harry let Severus in, and moved through his room to get into bed. He kicked the covers away so he could seat himself comfortably, grabbing his plush snowy owl.

Severus grabbed a wooden chair from the wall to drag over and seat himself next to Harry. "Do you want a story, Harry?" He reached in to pull up the covers.

Unable to help it, Harry caught Severus in a kiss. He grabbed Severus' hair, kissing even harder.

Eventually they broke the kiss, tongues retreating. Severus watched Harry panting, giving a small smile, "Did Daddy make you feel good?"

"Yeah! Uh..." Harry squeezed his stuffed animal, moving to lay back and watch Severus. "I want a snack."

Severus fought rolling his eyes, but got up to go grab Harry something that wouldn't make a mess all over the bed.

Harry jumped out of bed, putting down Hedwig so she couldn't see him as he undressed himself from his shorts and socks. His underwear felt so tight, but he left them on for Severus.

Slipping back into bed, Harry had forgotten to slip the clothes under the bed to hide his surprise.

Severus noticed immediately, but made no sign of it as he showed Harry a pudding cup. Opening it, Severus dipped the spoon in, "Now, I want you to open your mouth, but when I give you this spoonful, you keep your mouth open."

Harry nodded, eagerly sat up with his mouth open wide. He allowed the pudding into his mouth, fighting closing his mouth as he felt Severus flipping the spoon to scrape the pudding off the spoon that way.

Leaning in, Severus lapped at the pudding Harry had in his mouth. Once most of it was gone, Severus backed away, "Swallow it, Harry."

"Yes, Daddy," Harry said before doing as he was told, getting pudding down his chin.

Sighing, Severus put aside the cup with the spoon inside to lean in and offer his tongue as a cleaning solution.

Harry tried to lick along Severus' tongue, but Severus closed his mouth as Harry tried to tongue him.

Once Harry backed away in defeat, Severus chuckled, "I didn't expect such a naughty boy. Perhaps a snack wasn't well deserved."

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I like to play with my food."

Severus grabbed Harry by the chin, sticking his tongue into the mouth without being able to help it. His other hand was rubbing circles over Harry's hardening nipples underneath the sweater. "So do I," he breathed.

Harry gasped as he was shoved back, his sweater yanked off so Harry could have his body assaulted by an eager tongue.

His nipples were sucked briefly, because under the covers lay Severus' real prize. Harry's eager cock.

"Daddy, if you go under the covers, then you'll know I've been naughty." Harry dared to stop Severus, but not very forcefully. They both wanted Severus under the covers.

"Naughty little boy," snapped Severus, yanking the covers down to show him what a wet set of underwear Harry was wearing. "My very naughty boy."

Harry whined, hiding his face in his hands. "My penis gets so hard when you're around me, Daddy. I don't know what to do about it. It's so dirty."

Severus throbbed as he listened to Harry, "I must punish you in a way only I can ever do it. Do you understand, Harry? Only Daddy gets to ever do this with you."

"Yes, Daddy," Harry shivered, feeling invigorated at his lover staring at his cock like it was Severus' snack.

Kissing and licking down Harry's chest to his belly button, Severus looked up into Harry's eyes, "Do you promise me, Harry?"

Harry giggled, letting Severus' hands go low and massage over his waistband, "I won't ever let anyone else touch my penis. I promise, Daddy."

Severus' hand gripped Harry through his underwear, and the young man groaned. Finally, Harry thought as Severus sucked him over where his cockhead was.

Ripping the underwear down past Harry's knees, Severus sucked and bobbed his head over the prick as he lubricated Harry's ass with wandless magic.

Harry cried out when Severus sucked his cock so tightly he swore Severus was after his soul. "Daddy, play with my arse."

Severus slapped Harry's ass hard, "Never say a bad word in front of me, Harry Potter. Must I say it again, after what happened last time?"

Harry had once screamed "cock" down the hallway when he noticed Severus was staring too much at Harry's little space bedroom.

Much like last time, Harry was squirming and whining as Severus fucked his ass with his long tongue. "Deeper, Daddy! I wanna feel you push the button!"

The prostate Harry called such a cute name was eventually reached, and Severus twisted his magically extended tongue to rub over in multiple times until Harry grabbed him around the back of his neck.

After Severus felt Harry's desperate thrusts down, he lubricated the entrance until it was pouring over the bed sheets when Harry moved. "Naught, slutty little boy."

"Whore," Severus gasped, getting up and holding the legs open until he could rub his cock over Harry's slippery entrance. "Do you want Daddy that badly?"

Harry was shaking, his legs hardly more than jelly. "Daddy, please make me a clean little boy again."

"I don't believe I could. Not with such a disgusting thing you're making Daddy do to you." Severus slammed in, groaning and letting his eyes fall back in his head.

Harry had tightened himself down to a virgin during their playing.

"Daddy!" Harry played up his discomfort. "Daddy's so big, Daddy is going to rip me apart!" He pouted, tears in his eyes as his glasses slipped across his face at an angle.

Severus adjusted the glasses back, despite somewhat liking Harry all mussed up. He did prefer Harry to see him, however. "Pay attention to Daddy. This is the last time I will fix your dirty problems."

Harry nodded shyly, arching his back whenever Severus thrust into him. "Stop making your prick bigger, arsehole," Harry groaned, his mind going a little fuzzy.

"You will address me properly, Harry," Severus sneered, leaning in to kiss the boy roughly. "I won't have a disobedient child."

Harry reached up and held onto the bed frame as Severus rocked the bed with his unforgiving thrusts. "Oh God, oh Daddy, oh fuck me, oh yeah!"

Severus was shocked Harry had yet to cum. Generally Harry was cumming when Severus ate him out.

"Naughty boy, you touched yourself in the broom cupboard!" Severus threw Harry over onto his stomach, reveling in the screams and cries.

Harry's glasses slipped off, making him grunt before he felt a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened slightly, but the hand squeezing on his thigh made him smile under the warm palm. "Fuck yeah, Daddy," he mumbled.

Severus leaned his body weight down on Harry as he grew close himself, whispering into Harry's red ear, "What have I told you about your language, boy? I'll have to clean your mouth out with cum."

The thought of choking down Severus' cock later had Harry cumming and crying out.

Harry gasped and panted as the hand moved from his face. "Move," he spoke weakly, "move, Daddy. I need it so bad."

Despite his prostate being abused, Harry still allowed Severus to pound into him. "Oh..." Severus knew how to make it feel good, even when he was tired and spent.

Severus kissed and bit along Harry's neck, before sinking his teeth into where Harry had a stick on tattoo of Bambi on his shoulder as he came.

Harry felt Severus drop onto him, making Harry laugh a bit as they shared the cramped bed like so.

"Yeah, Bambi is that good of a movie, Daddy."


End file.
